


spiders and swords (revenge of the resistance)

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack, Spoilers for the most recent episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Yuuri is about to defeat Yuuya. Certain other people have a problem with that.





	

"I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Finally, we shall become-" Yuuri is about to declare the final attack when suddenly, an unfamiliar voice disturbs him.

"Action Magic: Spider Web! Due to this card's effect, the battle phase ends and the monsters that are currently on the field cannot attack or use their effects anymore! However, I can't draw on my next turn." The newcomer has silver, spiky hair and he wears the Resistance scarf on his wrist. The boy is smirking, and he's carrying Kaito on his back.

"Intrusion penalty: 2000 points."

Spider webs spread through the room and before Yuuri can climb up a platform, his legs are immobilized, and so are Yuuya's.

"That was fucking close, Yagumo," Kaito hisses and gets down.

"Your fault for not getting me out of that prison earlier. You said if we stop these guys, we can get our brothers out of that machine, right?"

"That is assuming we-"

"Why are you getting in the way?" Yuuri interrupts, scowling. "This is meant to be. I don't have time for bugs." To emphasize his statement, Yuuri shakes a spider out of his hair.

"Hey, hey. No need to be rude." Yagumo smirks.

"...Tch. I end my turn."

Yagumo is about to make a move, but suddenly there's a loud shout-

"Bend down!" 

Yagumo doesn't hesitate and lets himself fall to the ground, pulling Kaito with him. He looks up in time to see a sword passing over their heads for a second. "Hey, it's our backup. Did you find your brothers, Michael?"

"Yeah, they're freeing the others." Michael pulls Kaito to his feet, but he lets Yagumo get up by himself. "Uhm. I missed." He points at Yuuya.

Yuuya starts screaming.

Loudly.

Then Yuuri joins the screams.

There's a moment in which everyone just stares. And then.

"Are you telling me we just had to destroy the Odd-Eyes card?" Kaito raises an eyebrow, looking at Michael's sword that has cut both Yuuya's duel disk and Odd-Eyes in half.

"Wait," Yagumo interrupts. "What _were_ you aiming at, Michael?"

"Yuuri."

"His dragon?"

"Yuuri."

"Oh." Yagumo shrugs. "Anyway, these two just collapsed on the ground, so let's get rid of the other three dragons."

Willingly destroying cards is against a duelist's principle, but the three of them have families to protect, so they are willing to make sacrifices.

"Now we have to fight that Leo guy, right?" Yagumo seems satisfied with his work as he sets the remains of the cards on fire in separate piles.

Kaito nods. "Yeah. I think I might just destroy the machine with Galaxy-Eyes though."


End file.
